


An Afternoon In The Forest

by ThranduilsDungeon



Series: Better Than Nothing [1]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Biting, Complete, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Dom Thranduil, Drabble, F/M, Female Reader, I Blame Tumblr, Imagine Request, Light Dom/sub, Marking, Oneshot, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Outdoor Sex, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Reader Insert, Rough Sex, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Thranduil Drabble, Thranduil oneshot, ThranduilsDungeon, Top Thranduil, Tumblr, Tumblr Prompt, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, now with sequel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-27
Updated: 2016-05-27
Packaged: 2018-07-10 14:06:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6988051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThranduilsDungeon/pseuds/ThranduilsDungeon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You are the new captain of Thranduil's personal guard, following Tauriel's banishment, required to accompany him whenever he leaves the palace. When the two of you are unexpectedly attacked by spiders during one of his strolls in the forest, the king is less than amused by your attempt to bring a little humor to the situation...</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Afternoon In The Forest

**Author's Note:**

> Based on [this imagine](http://thranduilsdungeon.tumblr.com/post/144825287279/anonymous-said-imagine-having-rough-sex-with-him) from our [Tumblr page](http://thranduilsdungeon.tumblr.com).

You stood panting with exertion, looking at the bodies of the dead spiders on the ground around you. You slid your sword back into its scabbard, your blood still running hot from the battle. It was supposed to have been a simple enough task, accompanying your king on a stroll through the forest. Never before had the spiders dared to stray so close to your halls, their attack taking you both unawares.

Ever since Thranduil made you captain of his personal guard, you were required to go wherever he went. A task you certainly did not mind one bit, you thought, staring longingly at the soft ripple of muscles beneath his long silver tunic as he wrenched his sword free of the last of the loathsome creatures, his back turned to you. His decision to uphold Tauriel’s banishment after the Battle of the Five Armies had not surprised you: the king had always been strict. You had to admit, it was kind of a turn-on for you.

Indeed, a thrill of desire ran through you when he turned his cold blue eyes towards you. “Did I not task you with keeping our lands free of these foul creatures?” He stepped towards you, his voice laced with displeasure.

You forced yourself to meet his eye. “You did, my lord.” you replied in a measured tone.

Thranduil began walking back towards the caves, his pace brisk, you hurrying to keep up. “Then perhaps you can tell me why I am facing incursions upon my very halls? If you truly are obeying my orders, then why were those spiders so far east?”

“My lord, I have no idea. I assure you, I obey you in all things.” you answered truthfully. You had taken a company to clear the latest nest not three days past. Where the bothersome arachnids had come from was a mystery to you. “Perhaps they were on vacation?” you joked.

It was definitely the wrong thing to say. Thranduil grabbed you by the arm, spinning you around, and shoving your back up against a tree. “Do you find this amusing?” He snapped, restraining you by one slender wrist above your head.

Amusement was definitely not what you were feeling. The king had never been this close to you before, never touched you before. His grip was so firm, so powerful. You had wanted him for as long as you could remember, but never so more than in that moment.

He took a half step closer, his chest just inches from your own. “Answer me.” He looked down at you intimidatingly.

“No, my king.” you gasped, feeling your underwear begin to dampen.

Thranduil raised an eyebrow, hearing the longing in your tone. He snatched your free wrist, pinning it on top of the first, his grasp strong enough hold both in one hand as he closed the distance between you completely. A faint moan escaped your lips before you knew what you were doing, feeling his body against yours, his complete control over you. You prayed that somehow it had gone unnoticed: it was definitely not an appropriate response to the situation at hand. “Are you enjoying this, little one?” he questioned.

“No!” You lied. “You are my King, I would never-”

“Do not attempt to deceive me.” He warned you, his voice full of danger, his hold on you tightening. “I will have the truth from you, girl. Are you enjoying this?”

You looked away from him. There was no more use in denying it. He clearly knew the truth anyway. “Yes.” you whispered, fearful of his wrath.

He took hold of your face with his free hand, forcing your gaze back to his face. “You think yourself worthy of a king?” he asked dispassionately.

“No, my king, of course not.”

“And yet…” he hissed, his lips brushing against your ear, “you desire to be mine.”

“Yes, my king.” you gasped. “Please, I’m so sorry! I know I should not dare to hope for such foolish things.”

“No, you should not.” You felt a growing hardness against your belly, his teeth nipping sharply at your earlobe. “But seeing as you offer yourself so willingly, I will take you.” Letting go of your face, he reached down to rip the fabric of your tunic to the waist, exposing your breasts. “You should know I do not intend to be gentle with you.”

“Please don’t be!” you sighed as he bit at your neck, lightly breaking the skin. “Oh, Thranduil!”

“ _King_ Thranduil.” he corrected you, his teeth finding the soft tissue of your breast, making you squeal with pain and delight. “You are not my equal, slut. Do not address me as such!” He tore your underwear free of you in one violent motion, the fabric digging harshly into your soaked folds as it ripped. He plunged his long fingers into you, pumping them in and out of your wetness, teeth digging into the flesh of your erect nipple.

“Oh, fuck!” You moaned, the pleasure of his ministrations almost too much already. “I’m sorry, my king! Oh!” you squealed, feeling his teeth sink into your other nipple, your hands balling into fists where he still held them pinned above your head. You pussy clenched with desire, almost ready to cum for him already.

You whimpered with disappointment when he pulled his fingers free of you. “No, little plaything.” he smirked. “Not like this. I want to see the look on your face as you cum with my big cock stretching that tight little cunt.” He unfastened his leggings, continuing to torment your skin with his mouth, his marks sure to be all over your chest, neck, and shoulders by the time he finished with you. All Mirkwood would be able to see the king’s claim of you.

 _Let them see._ You thought, his grip on your wrists finally releasing. _Let them all know I was his, even if is only for this one stolen moment._ He yanked the remains of your tunic from your shoulders, leaving you bare. He squeezed roughly at your backside, nails digging into your flesh. He lifted you as though you weighed nothing, impaling you fully on his cock. You gasped in shock. He hadn’t been exaggerating about his size. He gave you no time to adjust, pounding himself into you, each thrust bringing both rough pain and intense pleasure, your cries filling the forest air.

“Does that hurt, slut?” he asked without a hint of concern.

“Yes!” You moaned, your hands clutching tightly at his strong shoulders. “Don’t stop, my king!”

“I had no intention of doing so.” He scoffed, increasing his pace, fucking you with his full strength now. It hurt, but that only made you enjoy it all the more, a reminder of his dominance over you. He buried his teeth into your shoulder, drawing blood once again, the sweet agony driving you over the edge. You screamed his name as the first wave of bliss hit you, your knuckles turning white as you held onto him for dear life. You heard him groan against your flesh, his bite deepening, his speed almost blistering as he approached his own climax.

You clenched hard against him, the second orgasm even more powerful than the first, the spasming of your sex too much for your king, his hot cum gushing forcefully into you. “My little slut!” he groaned, his mouth finally leaving your throbbing shoulder to crash against your gasping lips. You tasted your own blood on his tongue, your pussy pulsing with ecstasy one last time, until he came to a stop within you.

He pulled out of you, leaving you sore, and uncomfortably empty. He deposited you unceremoniously on your own two feet, your legs weak and shaky. You lent back against the tree for support. You were sure you would be walking with a limp for days, but you didn’t care: finally, you knew what it was to be fucked by a king.

Thranduil put himself away and straightened his robes. He picked up your torn clothing, slipping the ruined underwear into his pocket with an arrogant smirk. He threw the remnants of your tunic to you. “Get dressed.” he commanded. You nodded silently, obeying him as quickly as your exhausted body would allow.

The garment was still whole enough to cover your nakedness below the waist, but hung open uselessly at the top. You tried awkwardly to tie it in order to cover yourself, but there was not enough material. Thranduil sighed exasperatedly. He removed the brooch from the collar of his robe, using it to pin the fabric across the middle, concealing your breasts. “You honor me, my king.” you whispered, grateful that he would give something of his own to spare your blushes.

“Yes.” He agreed, his fingers closing possessively around your wrist, pulling you along with him, back towards the palace. “I do. Believe me, it as an honor you are going to repay.”

“My king?” you looked at him, hardly daring to hope what he might say next.

"I am far from done with you.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Come join us over at [@thranduilsdungeon](http://thranduilsdungeon.tumblr.com) on Tumblr for more smut. We are currently taking [requests](http://thranduilsdungeon.tumblr.com/ask) for all your smutty and kinky Thranduil imagines, whispers, confessions, and drabbles.
> 
> If you don't have a Tumblr, you can also send us a request on here.
> 
> _Please note, we do not take requests for bottom Thranduil (personal preference). We will also not write rape (dubcon is fine), underage or bestiality. We are pleased to take LGBT requests for imagines, whispers, and confessions, but our writer has no experience with slash / yaoi, and so wouldn’t feel comfortable writing it._


End file.
